Some enterprises provide users with computing devices dedicated to work purposes. These enterprises can impose restrictions on the usage of the issued devices. For example, some companies instruct their employees to refrain from using their work devices for personal uses. In another scenario, an enterprise can implement “bring your own device” (BYOD) policies in which employees are allowed to bring their personal devices to work and to use their personal devices for work purposes. For instance, these companies may allow their employees to use their personal smartphones to access their enterprise's internal networks, email servers, and work files.
To handle this scenario, some device makers and operating systems offer the capability to separate business apps and data from personal apps and data on a device. For example, Android for Work™ is a framework provided by the Android® operating system that allows a user to enroll his or her device with a management service so that the device, or at least certain portions or certain data partitions on the device, can be managed by administrators of the management service. The framework can allow an administrator to configure enterprise profiles for BYOD devices or configure devices that are owned or issued by the enterprise to users. The framework can also provide for remote management of enterprise profiles, applications, and data, as well as provide the ability to remotely alter or delete data on the device without affecting the user's personal applications and data.
Additionally, the framework allows administrators to remotely deploy or install applications onto client devices that are enrolled with a management service of the enterprise. In one example, applications can be deployed by the management service by pushing applications to a user's device along with instructions to install the applications onto the device. In another example, an application can be deployed by the management service by transmitting a command that instructs the client device to retrieve an application from an application distribution system, such as a publicly accessible application marketplace, and install the application onto the user's device. While remotely deploying an application onto a user's device that is enrolled with a management service is possible, determining and configuring the various application settings that can be associated with the application can be a difficult task for an administrator.